Angst
by StormerHere
Summary: Baird y Sam saben que nada volverá a ser igual. No después de esto.


**Hola amigos! Hace mucho que no publico nada relacionado con Baird y Sam, pero de la inspiración nació esto, y a pesar de no ser una persona muy dada a las historias angst, ésta trama que surgió en mi mente tenía que ser expresada en palabras. Es muuuy explícito, hay violación, sufrimiento en general. Léanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

No sabía a dónde lo llevaban, pero todos sus sentidos estaban alerta al ser privado de su vista. Sus eléctricos ojos azules estaban cubiertos por un pedazo de tela negra que creaba presión en la parte trasera de su cabeza, y podía percibir el olor de suciedad y agua estancada y escuchar los sonidos de ratas que corrían sobre el cemento al sentir la presencia de tres hombres caminar por el corredor. Los dos hombres lo llevaban de los brazos respectivamente. No trató de luchar porque ya sabía lo que eso significaba, y no se sentía ciertamente en los ánimos de recibir una paliza si las heridas de la pasada aún estaban presentes en su cuerpo. Escuchaba de igual forma las respiraciones calmadas y sonoras de los hombres que lo acompañaban y que lo guiaban a un destino desconocido, escuchaba las suelas de sus botas hacer contacto con el piso y podía jurar que al final del pasillo escuchó una risa sonora y malvada que provocó que se le erizara la piel. Ni siquiera estaba intentando forcejear; habían sido secuestrados hacía más de una semana, y todos sus intentos de escape habían resultado inútiles. No veía por qué podría tener éxito ésta vez, pero secretamente le agradaba y disgustaba la idea de ser dirigido a un nuevo destino. Le agradaba por el hecho de que abandonaría por varios momentos la celda que se le había asignado, y de esa forma no podría escuchar los gritos y llantos de los demás hombres y mujeres secuestrados como él, que eran torturados día con día sin otra razón más que la de entretenimiento y diversión. Pero le disgustaba el ignorar a dónde estaba yendo, y también le molestaba el sentir el pleno y puro miedo recorrerlo entero, pero ¿qué podía hacer el respecto? Los hombres le ganaban en altura, velocidad y fuerza, y si tratara de escaparse sólo retrasaría lo inevitable, más no lo evitaría.

Se abstuvo a sí mismo de suspirar, obligándole a sus piernas a seguir caminando a pesar del dolor que partía desde las mismas hasta su cabeza cada vez que daba un paso. Se sentía perdido y nauseabundo, pero si vomitara no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera, y dudaba que fuera a ser la última. Estaba exhausto, y en múltiples ocasiones ideó diversas maneras de terminar con su vida de forma rápida e indolora. Dudaba que los fueran a rescatar, sería un milagro el cual él no se daba las esperanzas de creer que fuera posible. Ya debieron de haberse dado cuenta de su ausencia, pero era imposible que los encontraran. Quiso despedirse de su vida para ya no soportar el dolor físico y mental que se le estaba dando. Había moretones en sus piernas, y marcas de látigo en su espalda y pecho, heridas que por cierto seguían abiertas y que lo más probable era que ya estuvieran infectadas. Lo único que había comido en los últimos días era un pan frío y mojado que le habían dado, y que tenía que compartir con seis personas más. El agua estancada seguramente ya había creado parásitos en su estómago. Detrás de la venda sintió sus ojos humedecerse, y se tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Ya había llorado mucho; no lo haría mientras tuviera compañía.

Su aspecto era desagradable. Su cabello estaba grasoso y sucio, vestía una playera naranja con manchas de agua sucia, sudor y vómito, y unos vaqueros desgastados y rasgados cuyo color café claro había sido remplazado por un café más fuerte gracias al lodo en el cual siempre se hundía, y sus zapatos tenían tan poca planta que pareciera como si estuviese caminando descalzo. Además de que estaba tan, pero _tan_ cansado, que grandes ojeras estaban presentes bajo sus ojos azules que carecían del brillo de la vida. Como si estuviera muerto, como si fuera un muerto viviente. No había dormido gracias a los gritos de sus compañeros de celda, no había dormido por la incertidumbre, por el miedo, por el trauma y la paranoia. Temía estarse volviendo loco.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando los hombres se detuvieron y por consecuencia él también. Después, escuchó el sonido de una puerta siendo abierta, el metal arrastrándose en el suelo y rechinando en sus oídos. Volvió a caminar, y al cruzar el umbral de la puerta pudo percibir a pesar de la venda el cambio de iluminación. Habían estado caminando por un pasillo oscuro, pero la habitación en la que habían entrado definitivamente estaba iluminada.

—Espléndido, ya están aquí —fue inevitable para él estremecerse al escuchar la tan familiar voz que lo había seguido en las pesadillas que tenía mientras estaba despierto. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y un bulto de nervios se formó en su estómago. Si ese sujeto estaba allí, no podía significar nada bueno. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, y trató de retroceder, pero cualquier acción que quiso llevar a cabo fue detenida por los dos hombres que lo seguían sujetando de los brazos. Jamás le había temido tanto a una persona. Entonces se sintió desesperado de tener la venda en sus ojos, y comenzó a voltear a ver a todas direcciones, sintiendo pánico florecer dentro de él. Debido al nuevo sentimiento, sus extremidades parecieron recibir un extra porción de fuerza y su espíritu un poco de coraje, pues comenzó a forcejear, su respiración errática resonando en el espacio mientras trataba de deshacerse del fuerte agarre que tenían sobre él. Los hombres enterraban sus dedos en su piel, y lo sostenían en la misma posición, siéndole imposible escapar de ese infierno en tierra.

—Damon, acabas de llegar ¿y ya te quieres ir? —escuchó un sonido desaprobatorio escapar de la boca de aquél hombre, y jadeó en una combinación de sorpresa y miedo—. Llévenlo a la silla y átenlo —un grito ahogado salió de sus labios al ser empujado hacia adelante, y eventualmente arrastrado hasta que sintió dos manos situarse sobre sus hombros y presionarlo hasta abajo hasta que sintió la madera de lo que parecía ser la silla. Sus brazos fueron puestos sobre el descansa brazos de la silla, y sintió una soga envolver sus muñecas y apretarlo con fuerza. Mordió su labio inferior para evitar que de su boca saliera un alarido de dolor. Sabía que era inútil intentarlo, pero una vez percibió que los hombres habían terminado de amarrarlo de pies y manos comenzó a forcejear con salvajismo, sintiendo la desesperación asfixiarlo por dentro. Después de que varios segundos transcurrieran, bajó su rostro dándose por vencido. Le perturbó cuando no pudo escuchar absolutamente nada. A pesar de no poder ver nada, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, susurrando lo que parecían ser plegarias. Escuchó pasos aproximándose a él y sus súplicas salieron de su boca más rápidamente, meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás.

Se detuvo cuando sintió un puño hacer contacto con su mejilla izquierda, y un destello blanco explotó en sus ojos cerrados tras el golpe. La sensación punzante duró unos cuantos segundos antes de que alguien lo tomara con fuerza de la mandíbula y lo obligara a subir su rostro. Después, otro par de manos deshicieron el nudo que estaba detrás de su cabeza, y la prenda negra cayó a su regazo, permitiéndole estar frente a frente con el diablo personificado. Lo veía con una sonrisa torcida que mostraba sus dientes amarillentos y podridos, y ojos desorbitados que brillaban con un destello de locura y perdición. Las uñas largas del hombre se encajaban en sus mejillas, y su respiración se volvió aún más errática. Entonces, el sujeto frente a él abandonó su máscara de maníaco, y una sonrisa serena remplazó la sonrisa psicópata de hacía unos segundos. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente, y poco a poco fue suavizando el agarre en su mandíbula hasta que éste desapareció. Entonces, Damon tuvo la oportunidad de analizar dónde estaban. Era una habitación sucia y descuidada, vacía a excepción de la silla y una cama cuyo colchón era amarillo y cuyas sábanas estaban desgarradas y llenas de manchas de lo que parecía a simple vista ser sangre. Un foco que se mecía de un lado a otro y que era orbitado por varias polillas iluminaba el cuarto entero. Las paredes estaba mohosas, y la poca pintura que quedaba demostraba que en algún momento estuvo pintada de color verde. El piso estaba empolvado y sucio, como si no hubiese sido limpiado en años. El estudio rápido de Baird fue interrumpido cuando el sujeto que seguía frente a él aclaraba su garganta para llamar su atención.

—¿Familiarizándote con el entorno? Lo entiendo. Jamás habías estado aquí, ¿verdad? —Damon no respondió, seguía mirando al hombre mientras internamente se preguntaba cómo una persona podía tener tanta maldad y perversión dentro de sí—. Pero finalmente te he honrado con la visita a una de las habitaciones que más me gustan. De tan sólo pensar lo que haré dentro de poco me excita _tanto_ —el hombre suspiró y su mirada se perdió en el vacío, como si estuviera recordando algo. Mientras tanto, Damon observó que la silla en donde estaba sentado estaba a menos de un metro de la cama desgastada. El hombre salió de su trance y volteó a ver a los dos hombres que estaban a espaldas de Baird, los mismos que lo habían llevado a aquél cuarto. Apuntó a uno de ellos con su dedo índice y con voz rasposa y grave dijo:—Tráiganla.

Una mujer. Iban a traer a una mujer. Fue inevitable para Damon recordar a la pelinegra que había corrido con el mismo destino que él. Habían sido separados tras ser capturados una noche de patrullaje, y no la había visto desde que entró en su celda. A veces se cuestionaba si los gritos lejanos que podía escuchar proviniendo de una mujer eran de ella. Ni siquiera sabía si seguía viva, y con el simple hecho de pensarlo una tristeza abrumadora le nubló la mente. La quería ver, asegurarse que estaba bien, escuchar su voz y volver a sentir su cabello entre sus dedos, sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, sus brazos abrazándolo por las noches con aprehensión y amor. ¿Qué había sido de ella? Se estremeció, y sus ojos se humedecieron. Ella no debía de haber sido secuestrada, ella no lo merecía.

Sus pensamientos se acallaron cuando volvió a escuchar la puerta abrirse, y escuchó forcejeo. Quiso voltear a sus espaldas, pero se tragó su curiosidad y esperó en silencio a que la mujer fuera controlada. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente se cansó y dejó de luchar. Escuchó los pasos pesados de los dos hombres y de la mujer aproximándose a ellos, y entonces se aventuró y volteó a verla.

Su respiración se atascó en su garganta y sintió como si todo el aire hubiera escapado de sus pulmones. Sus ojos se ampliaron y un miedo incontrolable surgió dentro de él al momento en el que sus ojos azules se conectaron con un par de ojos azabaches. Sintió su boca seca, y pudo percibir el sabor a bilis en la misma. Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse, y ésta vez le permitió a una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla en el instante en que susurró su nombre.

—Sam... —y ella igual lloró en silencio, el miedo y la incertidumbre apoderándose de sus facciones, pidiéndole a Damon con su mirada que terminara con aquella tortura. La estudió con rapidez, y pudo percibir varias cortadas en su rostro y en sus brazos. Su cuello tenía marcas moradas que llegaban ya a tonos verdosos, como si la hubieran tratado de estrangular, y percibió grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos. Los hombres se detuvieron cuando llegaron a un lado de Damon, y Baird estaba tan sumergido en los iris negros que le suplicaban ayuda que no pudo escuchar cuando el sujeto que seguía frente a él les decía a los dos hombres que trasladaran a Samantha a la cama. Cuando volvió a ser arrastrada, la siguió con la mirada, y al ver a donde estaba siendo dirigida la realización de lo que iba a pasar lo bañó como un balde de agua fría.

—No —murmuró, negando con su cabeza, sus ojos aún amplios—, no, no, no, por favor, ella no..., no —repetía, sintiendo más lágrimas bajar por su rostro. El hombre en frente de él lo miró con fingida compasión, y entonces su risa resonó en el espacio. Sam pareció entender de igual manera lo que iba a pasar, y comenzó a forcejear una vez más, llorando desgarradoramente mientras suplicaba por piedad—. ¡Ella no! ¡No, por favor, no! ¡No tienes que hacer esto! ¡Ella no! ¡Ella no! ¡Ella no! —su voz estaba rota y temblorosa, y siguió llorando, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro queriendo despertar de su pesadilla. El hombre frente a él sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo trasero, y de igual forma sacó un encendedor, colocando el cigarrillo entre sus labios y dirigiendo la mecha hacia un extremo del mismo, encendiéndolo y permitiéndole a una nube de humo combinarse con el aire.

—Asegúrense de que esté bien atada —dijo con desinterés, fumando con un semblante que denotaba su impaciencia. Baird miraba con horror como los dos hombres empujaron hacia la cama a Sam, y a pesar de que ésta trató de huir, fue rápidamente inmovilizada por las manos de los sujetos. Uno la tomó de las piernas, privándole el movimiento mientras el otro se encargaba de amarrar con una soga las manos de Sam al respaldo de la cama. Ella seguía llorando, forcejeando inútilmente. La imagen sólo provocaba que algo dentro de Damon comenzara a romperse.

—No, no, por favor, no lo hagas —Damon dijo con voz débil, centrando su atención en el hombre que seguía fumando—. Te lo ruego, e...ella no, por favor, por favor —pero sus súplicas fueron ignoradas, y lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar y lamentarse. Cuando sus ojos azules regresaron a la cama, pudo notar que Sam estaba atada a ambos extremos de la misma, sus piernas y sus brazos extendidos hacia los lados. El hombre con el cigarrillo volteó a verla, y sonrió con morbosidad. En cuánto dio un paso hacia ella, Damon comenzó a tratar de zafarse—. ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Eres un... —pero fue detenido cuando el mismo hombre se giró sobre sus talones y lo golpeó en la misma mejilla, provocando que su rostro se girara hacia la dirección a la que el puño lo había mandado. Baird hizo todo lo posible por ignorar el dolor, y obligó a su cara a volver a ponerse al frente, sus ojos haciendo contacto visual.

—Creo que no entiendes bien cómo funciona esto. A partir de ahora no serás tú el que reciba los golpes, sino ella —los ojos de Damon se ampliaron, un nuevo miedo originándose dentro de él—. Cada vez que te dirijas a mí de forma irrespetuosa, ella será quemada con la colilla de mi cigarrillo. Y créeme, no es el único que tengo. Si cierras los ojos mientras lo hago, la quemaré. Si gritas, la quemaré. Si vuelves a forcejear, la quemaré. Si haces cualquier cosa que provoque una interrupción, la quemaré. Así de simple —y Damon sintió como si hubiera sido sofocado. Sintió un odio infinito y psicópata hacia aquél sujeto, y su mandíbula tembló presa de la ira que recorría su cuerpo. De repente el aire de la habitación no era suficiente para él—. Bien, empecemos la diversión.

Damon iba a volver a forcejear, pero las palabras del hombre resonaron en su cabeza como una advertencia, y simplemente se quedó en su misma posición, viendo con ojos enrojecidos y cansados de llorar al sujeto acercarse a la cama.

—Y tú, cariño, bueno, no es como si en tu posición pudieras hacer algo, pero de todos modos te advierto que si haces cualquier cosa te quemaré con mi cigarrillo —dijo mientras se sentaba a la orilla del colchón, sumiendo la cama gracias al nuevo peso. Entre lágrimas de impotencia y rabia, Samantha lo volteó a ver.

—Vete a la mierda —siseó, y Damon cerró sus ojos. Se estremeció cuando escuchó el grito ahogado de dolor escapar de la boca de Sam, el movimiento de la cama provocando que se sintiera impotente e inútil. Cuando la ceniza caliente de la colilla se terminó, el hombre aventó el cigarro al suelo, y de su pantalón sacó otro, volviéndolo a encender.

—Lo siento, pero te lo advertí —Baird abrió sus ojos con resistencia, y pudo ver a Sam mirar al techo mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas. Notó la quemadura a un lado de su ojo derecho, el círculo que representaba a la colilla burlándose de él—. Muchachos, acérquense a nuestro espectador y háganme saber cuándo cierre sus ojos. No puedo estar todo el tiempo atento cuando tengo a semejante mujer a mi merced para una buena cogida —entonces los dos hombres se aproximaron a Baird, uno en cada lado, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras lo miraban con intensidad. Después de unos momentos, Damon pudo escuchar el llanto ahogado de Sam al mismo tiempo de escuchar cómo su ropa comenzaba a ser desgarrada con un cuchillo. El hombre le estaba dando la espalda a Baird, pero éste mismo se enderezó y miró sobre su hombro, sonriéndole a Damon con el cuchillo aún en su mano. Entonces rodeó el colchón, y Baird pudo ver todo el espectáculo sin limitantes. La blusa de Sam ahora estaba rota por la mitad, y las partes descansaban a sus costados. Su abdomen estaba al descubierto, y el hombre acercó sus dedos a la piel que Baird tantas veces había tenido la oportunidad de acariciar.

Las yemas de sus dedos se posicionaron sobre la tez morena, y comenzó a hacer círculos sobre la misma, relamiendo sus labios. Subió su dedo hacia el sujetador negro de Sam, y llegó hasta su clavícula, acariciándola mientras la pelinegra trataba de mirar a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera el rostro de aquel hombre, y pronto sus ojos azabaches se encontraron con Damon. "Ayúdame", ella dijo con el simple movimiento de sus labios, y Baird sólo pudo seguir llorando. El hombre abandonó la clavícula de Sam y sujetó su mandíbula como lo había hecho antes con Damon, forzándola a mirarlo a la cara. Él le sonrió de forma torcida, y se inclinó hacia adelante, estampando sus labios contra los de ella. Sam trató de alejar su rostro, pero el agarre era tan fuerte que lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse inmóvil mientras él la besaba de forma hambrienta, atacando sus labios y tratando de adentrar su lengua en ella. Samantha no dio indicios de corresponder el beso, y entonces el hombre subió la mano que tenía el cigarro, y de manera sorpresiva y mientras seguía besando a Sam, hizo que la colilla del cigarrillo conectara con la piel del cuello de la pelinegra. Ella abrió su boca para gritar por la espontaneidad del dolor, y él aprovechó para adentrar su lengua en Sam, saboreándola por dentro mientras la colilla seguía contra su piel, frotándola contra la suave tez morena.

Baird se sintió derrotado, las lágrimas ya secas sobre sus mejillas. Simplemente veía a aquél hombre atacar la boca de Sam, y adentrar su lengua en ella. Quiso cerrar sus ojos, pero no quería provocarle más daño. Después de unos segundos él se enderezó, separándose de la pelinegra, quien tomó una gran bocanada de aire, su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez mientras seguía llorando. El hombre entonces le sonrió, y se dirigió a sus pantalones, rasgando la tela con el cuchillo con una lentitud que provocó que Baird se sintiera más impotente e inútil. Sus manos estaban formadas en puños y todo dentro de él gritaba en rabia y coraje. Entonces, la tela de los pantalones fue completamente desgarrada, mostrando sus largas y bellas piernas con las cuales Damon se había maravillado desde la primera noche en la que tuvo la oportunidad de verlas. Inhaló profundamente, mirando al hombre pasar sus manos sobre las piernas de Sam, deleitándose con las mismas. Acercó su boca a la tez morena y sacó su lengua, pasándola sobre la piel de abajo hacia arriba hasta llegar a su ropa interior. Levantó su cuchillo, y justo cuando iba a romper la tela, Damon no pudo más y gritó: —¡No!

La cabeza de Sam y del hombre se giraron en su dirección, y la angustia pura y plena se mostró en el rostro de la pelinegra. Baird comenzó a llorar una vez más al saber que inconscientemente le iba a provocar un daño a la persona que más amaba. La colilla volvió a hacer contacto con la piel de Sam, ésta vez en su clavícula, y lloró de forma más amarga al escuchar los gritos de Samantha hacer eco en la habitación. Después, el hombre retomó su actividad, rompiendo por completo la ropa interior negra y dejando que la feminidad de la pelinegra se mostrara ante él.

—Lindo —el hombre susurró, subiéndose por completo a la cama y colocándose en medio de las piernas de Sam. Ella comenzó a forcejear, tratando de alejarse de él, pero fue inútil, y el hombre se agachó hasta estar a la altura del sexo de Samantha. Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza, provocando que Sam se estremeciera. Entonces colocó sus manos en los muslos de Samantha, y acercó su rostro, sacando su lengua y probando la feminidad de la pelinegra. Ella cerró sus ojos, tratando una vez más de escapar, pero fue detenida cuando la lengua de aquél hombre volvió a pasar entre sus labios, moviéndose de abajo hacia arriba y tocando de forma inevitable su parte más sensible. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera, y se sintió culpable al ver cómo su cuerpo respondía gustoso a las atenciones. El hombre se detuvo, y pasó saliva antes de hablar.

—Míralo mientras te hago esto. Míralo a los ojos para que él vea cuánto lo estás disfrutando —ella no obedeció, se quedó con sus ojos cerrados, esperando que él desechara la idea. Pero no lo hizo, y entonces sintió un dolor indescriptible al sentir la colilla ésta vez justo arriba de su sexo—. Míralo, o te quemaré más abajo —el hombre amenazó, impaciente para que ella acatara la orden. Samantha lloró con más amargura, con cierta resistencia girando su rostro hacia Damon hasta que hizo contacto visual con él. Baird seguía llorando, completamente perdido.

—Lo siento —ella susurró con voz apenas audible, pero que él logró escuchar.

—John, tú vigílala a ella y dime si cierra sus ojos —uno de los hombres abandonó a Baird y centró su atención en Sam—. Bien, retomemos lo que empecé —y volvió a saborear la feminidad de la pelinegra, su lengua volviendo a tocar el punto sensible de Samantha, provocando que de forma involuntaria ella se arqueara, las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas mientras miraba a Baird con culpa y vergüenza. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando después de unos minutos sintió un dedo deslizarse con lentitud dentro de ella y comenzarse a mover de adentro hacia afuera mientras la lengua del hombre seguía acariciando su punto sensible. Ella trataba de evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara ante las atenciones, pero era casi imposible, su boca abriéndose en repetidas ocasiones, sus ojos fijos en Damon, quien parecía no creer lo que estaba pasando, las lágrimas bajando de forma silenciosa. Samantha suspiró inconscientemente cuando sintió otro dedo adentrarse en ella, y casi de inmediato cerró su boca, sintiéndose estúpida y culpable por estarlo disfrutando.

El hombre incrementó la velocidad, su lengua moviéndose de forma experta sobre su feminidad mientras sus dedos salían y entraban en ella. La respiración de Samantha se tornó agitada, sintió una presión en su vientre, y después de unos segundos estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax cuando él se detuvo abruptamente, provocando que ella gruñera de forma involuntaria. Él sonrió, y volvió a retomar sus acciones, repitiendo el procedimiento hasta volver a sentir que Sam estuviera llegando a su clímax sólo para volver a detenerse. Estuvo así varios minutos, jugando con Samantha, haciendo que ésta se acostumbrara a la sensación. Tiempo después, él volvió a repetir todo, su lengua viajando con sensualidad en su sexo, sus dedos profundizando la penetración con lentitud, hasta que de forma repentina aumentó el ritmo, y Samantha alcanzó el orgasmo de sorpresa, arqueándose ante la sensación y dejando que un suspiro escapara de su boca, cerrando su boca casi inmediatamente después como para detenerse a sí misma de reaccionar, encontrando imposible permanecer con sus ojos abiertos, su cuerpo entero sufriendo espasmos sobre los cuales no tenía control alguno, su mente dando vueltas hasta que su cabeza volvió a tocar el colchón, abriendo sus ojos con lentitud y mirando la adolorida expresión que los ojos de Damon tenían consigo. Y en ningún instante dejó de llorar, sus ojos ya cansados mientras veía al hombre más importante de su vida mirarla con confusión e incredulidad.

Sabía que era estúpido, pero se sintió traicionado. ¿Cómo a ella le podía gustar? ¿Cómo se atrevía a tener un orgasmo si lo que estaba ocurriendo no era placentero ni mucho menos? Sintió una desbordante ira, y mordió su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que pudo percibir el sabor a sangre. Todo su cuerpo vibraba gracias a la rabia que estaba experimentando por dentro, y jamás quiso matar tanto a una persona. Hizo contacto visual con el hombre y trató de comunicarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Si hay algo que siempre me ha fascinado, Damon, es el cuerpo humano —él dijo tras permanecer un par de minutos en silencio—. El cuerpo responde a veces en desacuerdo con la mente, pues tu novia aquí, por ejemplo, acaba de disfrutar de un orgasmo a pesar de que fuera una violación y su cuerpo ignoró el trauma y el choque emocional por el que ella está pasando. Oh, sí, tal vez te estés tratando de convencer de que a ella no le gustó, pero créeme, _le_ gustó, y vivirá con esa vergüenza y esa culpa por el resto de su vida.

—¡No! ¡No, no es verdad! ¡No me gustó! ¡Damon, no lo escuches! —Sam exclamó con urgencia, y el pánico surgió dentro de ella. Baird simplemente la miraba con tristeza, negando con su cabeza, ignorando las súplicas de Samantha, que le resultaban vacías e insignificantes. Sam rompió una vez más en llanto, su cuerpo sufriendo espasmos gracias a sus sollozos—. Damon..., no lo escuches, por favor... —dijo débilmente, las lágrimas nublándole la vista. Baird entonces empezó a llorar de igual forma, una combinación de ira y tristeza reflejada en sus lágrimas. No podía soportarlo más.

—Ahora entiendo por qué te gusta, Damon —el hombre murmuró tras ponerse de pie, sus ojos hambrientos y oscurecidos por la lujuria observando con detenimiento el cuerpo de Sam—. Escucha con atención, encanto. Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo, y en el acto sexual soy muy caballeroso como podrás haberte dado cuenta. Sin embargo, yo no podría vivir conmigo mismo al saber que no marqué cómo era debido a cada una de las afortunadas muchachas que han estado acostadas en ésta misma cama que tú —el hombre rodeó la cama, sus pasos resonando en la habitación junto con las respiraciones erráticas y los sollozos de ambos soldados—. Así que te marcaré, porque desde ahora, _tú_ me perteneces. Eres mía —señaló a Damon con su dedo índice, sonriendo con picardía y burla—. Olvídate de ese sujeto, porque de ahora en adelante eres de mí propiedad, y si estás con él, entonces sería como una infidelidad, ¿no crees? Y la infidelidad sólo se puede castigar de una forma —se detuvo, mirándola directo a los ojos azabaches —: con la muerte.

Samantha jadeó en sorpresa y Damon se estremeció, la simple idea de ver a Sam muerta causando que una abrumadora tristeza lo llenara por dentro; no se pudo imaginar una vida sin ella. Un sollozo involuntario escapó de su boca.

—Así que, John, tráeme mi querido instrumento a la temperatura exacta, _ahora_ —el hombre que observaba a Sam entonces se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida, el estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse provocando que Baird se sobresaltara. El otro sujeto se acercó a la pelinegra sentándose a su lado y acercando su mano a su rostro, sus dedos acariciando la mejilla de Sam con una gentileza aterradora—. Sólo hemos empezado —susurró, bajando su rostro y enterrando su cara en la curva del cuello de Samantha, saboreando la tez morena. La pelinegra trató de alejar la lengua del hombre de su piel, pero fue inútil. El individuo acercó su cuchillo al abdomen de Sam, deslizando la navaja sin lograr cortar desde su estómago hasta su sujetador negro mientras su lengua seguía ocupada en su cuello. Rasgó la tela por la mitad con un movimiento fluido y rápido, provocando que la misma se deslizara hacia los costados. El hombre se enderezó, ignorando la expresión de asco que Sam tenía en su rostro. Apreció y admiró lo bien proporcionados pechos de ella, acercando una mano tentativa pero segura hacia el montículo del seno derecho, pasando su dedo índice sobre el mismo.

—Detente —Baird suplicó en un suspiro, cerrando sus ojos.

—Señor, ha cerrado sus ojos —y tan pronto como las palabras salieron de la boca del hombre, Damon los abrió con espontaneidad, negando con su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de detener al sujeto que se había puesto de pie para sacar un nuevo cigarro de su bolsillo.

—No, ¡no, ya no! ¡Sam, lo siento, lo siento! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No lo hagas, por favor! —pero era demasiado tarde, y la colilla del cigarrillo ya encendida hizo contacto en el lugar exacto que estaba sobre su corazón. Sam simplemente cerró sus ojos, suprimiendo un grito de dolor al sentir su piel arder, las lágrimas más nuevas creándose en las esquinas de sus ojos. El hombre siguió frotando hasta que ya no hubo ceniza, y tiró el cigarro al suelo. Antes de que cualquiera tuviera la oportunidad de hablar, se escuchó de pronto la puerta abriéndose de golpe, junto con los pasos de alguien aproximándose. Baird entonces miró sobre su hombro, sus ojos abriéndose ampliamente cuando vio lo que aquél hombre tenía en sus manos—. No..., no, ¡no, no, no! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No! —y gritó con fuerza, su garganta prontamente irritada. Comenzó a forcejear, maldiciendo el agarre que sus muñecas tenían. Samantha percibió de igual forma lo que el hombre tenía consigo, y una expresión de horror y pánico se formó en su rostro mientras trataba de escapar, murmurando cosas inentendibles, su voz quebrada y débil.

El hombre tenía en una de sus manos una varilla de hierro, y ésta misma tenía en uno de sus extremos las iniciales AF. El color que las iniciales tenían era un amarillo vivo, y desprendían humo, significando que acababan de ser expuestas al calor y que la temperatura del metal era exageradamente alta. Le entregó la varilla al hombre que seguía a un lado de Sam, y éste lucía satisfecho, una sonrisa mostrándose sobre sus labios.

—Mi nombre es Aaron Ford, por eso las letras que puedes apreciar aquí son la A y la F. Te marcaré como marcan al ganado, encanto. Te prometo que no dolerá mucho, pero tal vez estás tan pobremente acostumbrada al dolor que sentirás como si todo tu cuerpo se desgarrara y te dejara sin aliento —Samantha comenzó a gimotear—. La marca será en el centro de tu clavícula. Ingenioso, ¿no? Por eso, cada vez que te desvistas, cada vez que te des una ducha, cada vez que me seas infiel sin que yo me dé cuenta, verás ésta marca que de ahora en adelante se volverá tu mejor amiga —el hombre se aproximó aún más a Sam, sonriendo de forma torcida—. Te recomiendo que cierres tus ojos.

Y sorpresivamente ella obedeció.

Damon pudo sentir una puñalada de dolor en su corazón cuando escuchó el desgarrador grito combinado con el llanto de Sam resonar en las cuatro paredes, y fue inevitable cerrar sus ojos, transformando sus manos en puños y bajando su rostro, sintiéndose culpable por no poder hacer nada. Podía escuchar el sonido del hierro hacer contacto con la piel de Sam, y pronto el olor a carne quemada invadió su nariz, haciéndolo sentir nauseabundo y enfermizo. Empezó a llorar de nuevo, deseando que se detuviera, rezándole a un Dios inexistente que parara la tortura y que tuviera piedad. Pero los gritos de Sam sólo se volvían más sonoros, y se escuchaba como si estuvieran echando agua al fuego. Los gritos y sollozos de Samantha fueron perdiendo intensidad, y después de unos minutos, Baird escuchó el sonido de la varilla de hierro cayendo al piso y creando un sonido hueco. Con resistencia y sufriendo una clase de tic, Damon abrió sus ojos y analizó desde la distancia a Sam. Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, y de su piel seguía saliendo humo. El olor a carne quemada se volvió insoportable, y Baird pudo observar la A y la F en el centro de la clavícula de la pelinegra, tal y como Aaron lo había prometido. Esa marca estaría por siempre en su piel. Si salían vivos de ese lugar, cuando todo el trauma se acabara, cuando el tiempo curara sus heridas, había una en particular que nunca iba a sanar. Y si ellos en algún punto del futuro se daban la oportunidad de volver a estar juntos, cada vez que la desvistiera, cada vez que la apreciara en su máxima gloria, esa marca estaría ahí. Para siempre. Recordándoles ese evento, ese sufrimiento, esas horas tortuosas sin comer, sin beber, sin vivir.

—Luces bellísima de esa forma, mi vida —Aaron susurró, sonriendo. Acercó su dedo a la herida y delineó la marca, provocando que Samantha se estremeciera y comenzara a gimotear en dolor—. Toda _mía_ y de nadie más. Y sí, hablo de ti, Damon. Ella ya no es tuya. De ahora en adelante ella responde a mí, ella me sirve a mí, ella se entrega a mí —una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios, y entonces tomó la hebilla de su cinturón, desabrochándolo—. Y estoy a punto de confirmar eso —murmuró sonriente. Bajó sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior hasta los tobillos, y en el proceso se quitó sus zapatos hasta que sus prendas quedaron en el suelo. Se enderezó y levantó sus brazos para poderse quitar su camisa hasta que la misma cayó encima de su pantalón, y entonces se subió arriba de Sam, robándole otro acalorado beso que Samantha se rehusó a corresponder. Aaron separó sus labios de los de la pelinegra, y sacudió su cabeza—. Tenemos que quitarte esa manía tuya. Vas a besarme, ¿de acuerdo? A menos que quieras que tu noviecito de allá muera.

—No —ella suspiró temblorosamente, sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas—. No lo involucres en esto —murmuró debilitada, aún adolorida por la marca en su clavícula.

—Eres muy dulce, Sam. Entonces, ¿eso significa que responderás mis atenciones? —ella permaneció en silencio, perdiéndose en los ojos del hombre que seguía sobre su cuerpo. Podía sentir su excitación en su muslo derecho. Impaciente, Aaron subió su mano a la clavícula de Sam, amenazándola con tocar su herida—. Estoy esperando, encanto. ¿Responderás mis atenciones? —antes de contestar, Samantha miró a Baird, sus ojos azabaches haciendo contacto visual con los eléctricos de Damon. Pidió disculpas y comprensión con su mirada, y Baird asintió no muy convencido, su molestia e incomodidad mostrándose en sus facciones. Entonces ella volvió a encarar a Aaron, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando.

—L...lo haré.

—Perfecto —Aaron dijo con lujuria, inclinándose hacia adelante y estampando una vez más sus labios contra los de la pelinegra. Movió su boca con lentitud sobre ella, esperándola, tentándola, hasta que con cierta resistencia ella correspondió. Al ver cómo Sam comenzaba a besarlo, él sonrió, seguido de esto profundizando el beso, tomando con un firme agarre el cabello de la pelinegra y estirándolo hacia atrás, revelando su cuello, su lengua saboreando la boca de Samantha y disfrutando de la exquisitez que tenía la misma. Ella cerró sus ojos, su entrecejo fruncido, sintiendo la culpa asfixiarla por dentro mientras sabía que Baird los estaba mirando a no más de un metro de distancia. Damon trató de ignorar el dolor que sintió en su corazón al verla de esa forma, debajo del hombre que se suponía debía de odiar, correspondiendo cada una de sus atenciones como si se tratara de un amante de toda la vida. Entonces miró con disgusto y repugnancia cuando Aaron se enderezó, acariciando los pechos de Sam, quien mordía su labio interior tratando de suprimir los gemidos que buscaban escapar de su boca. Entonces, una de sus manos viajó desde su pecho derecho hasta su miembro excitado, suspirando en placer al comenzar a pasar su mano de arriba hacia abajo. Guió su sexo hacia la entrada de Sam, y después de unos segundos, se enterró en ella. Un gruñido escapó de su boca, colocando sus manos en las caderas de Samantha y elevándola para penetrarla con más facilidad.

Damon mordió su labio inferior, su ira escalando niveles impensables y desconocidos para él. Temblaba de la rabia y el coraje, sintiendo como si algo se separara de él al ver a Aaron reclamar a Sam como suya. Ella simplemente miraba el techo, tratando de ignorar el cosquilleo de placer que la recorrió entera. Después de dejar que el interior de la pelinegra se adaptara a su miembro, comenzó a moverse, impulsándose con las caderas de Sam que estaban bajo su agarre. Salía y entraba de ella provocando que la cama produjera chirridos, y entonces aplicó más velocidad, sintiendo el calor y la humedad de la pelinegra envolver su sexo de una forma delirante. Sam no hacía ruido alguno, pero Damon podía ver en su rostro que miles de expresiones creadas por el placer estaban atascadas en su garganta. Volvió a sentir el sentimiento de la traición, sintiéndose engañado y humillado, pero sus pensamientos egoístas se disiparon cuando vio que una lágrima bajó por la sien derecha de Sam. Ella estaba sufriendo tanto o quizá más que él. Estaba confundida, tratando de controlar las reacciones que su cuerpo buscaba con tanto anhelo producir.

—Se siente _tan_ bien —Aaron murmuró, sus ojos cerrándose con fuerza. Sam permaneció inmóvil, restringiéndose a sí misma de vocalizar cualquier palabra—. ¿Sabes? Lo veo en tus ojos. Lo estás disfrutando. Me gustaría más escucharte gemir, pero estoy bien con esto —dijo jadeante, el sudor apareciendo en su frente mientras sus caderas seguían moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás, sus movimientos rápidos pero controlados. El sonido de piel chocando contra piel provocaba que Damon se sintiera asqueado. No podía tolerarlo. Y antes de que lo supiera, varias lágrimas se habían deslizado por sus mejillas, nublándole la vista—. Oh, _mierda_ —Aaron dejó que un gruñido que retumbaba en su pecho saliera libre, y aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas de pronto. Al acelerar la velocidad, Damon pudo ver el rostro de Sam contraerse, reteniéndose con toda su voluntad. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, pero le era tan difícil convencerse de ello que se sintió avergonzado por su actitud inmadura. Pasaron varios minutos en tensión, y a pesar de que el espectáculo ya había sido prolongado, Damon no podía acostumbrarse al mismo. Nunca podría. Le iba a ser difícil ver a Sam de ahora en adelante a la cara y no imaginarla sometida a la cama mientras era violada por un hombre cuyas atenciones provocaban placer en ella.

—Lo estoy sintiendo —Aaron soltó una risa, quitando una mano de las caderas de Sam y subiéndola hasta su frente, quitando con la parte trasera de su mano el sudor presente en su piel—. ¿Estás lista tú igual? Porque te esperaré —dirigió la misma mano hacia su feminidad, masajeando la piel sensible mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de ella. Al sentir el dedo de Aaron acariciar su punto sensible, cerró sus ojos, escuchando su corazón latir desbocado contra su pecho. No podía reaccionar. No era justo. No era correcto. Pero se estaba volviendo tan insoportable, y prontamente comenzó a sentir la presión en su vientre significando sólo una cosa. Mordió el interior de su mejilla tratando de remplazar el placer con el dolor, pero el primero era delirante y más grande. Sus caderas comenzaron a sufrir pequeños espasmos, y Aaron pareció notarlo, pues aumentó el ritmo del movimiento de su dedo sobre su feminidad y el de sus embestidas.

Damon quiso vomitar. Sentía el estómago revuelto y en su vida jamás se había sentido tan abatido como en esos momentos. Sólo quería que la pesadilla terminara, sólo quería que ese bastardo estuviera a su merced para hacerle pasar por la más amarga de las torturas, verlo retorcerse en dolor, suplicar por su vida, experimentar un miedo y pánico incontrolables que lo condujeran lentamente a la locura.

Entonces, la presión en el vientre de Sam se incrementó notoriamente, y ella se mordió con más fuerza, esperando con desesperación que Aaron diera fin a su pequeño entretenimiento.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando múltiples vibraciones de placer recorrieron su cuerpo, y pudo controlar su reacción a excepción del arqueamiento de su espalda, su cabeza enterrándose en el colchón mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba por el placer, retorciéndose ligeramente. Aaron fue rápido en sacar su sexo de ella, y lo miró con asco cuando empezó a encargarse de forma propia del asunto, su mano subiendo y bajando por el largo de su miembro mientras respiraba erráticamente. No tardó mucho para que soltara un gruñido de satisfacción, el líquido lechoso saliendo disparado hacia el estómago de Sam, quien de pronto se sintió sucia y enferma. Quiso quitarse los residuos de Aaron tan rápido como fuera posible, pero éste pareció maravillarse ante la vista, y tras varios minutos de controlar su respiración, quitó el sudor de su rostro y acercó su dedo índice al estómago de Sam, manchando el mismo con el líquido lechoso. Sonrió torcidamente y acercó el dedo hacia la boca de Samantha, quien esquivó la pequeña extremidad, moviendo de un lado a otro su cabeza para evitar tener un contacto con el residuo blanquecino.

—Yo ya te probé a ti —dijo con satisfacción—, es justo que tú hagas lo mismo. ¿O quieres que te recuerde lo que te dije hace unos minutos? ¿Quieres que te recuerde que mataría a tu estúpido novio si no respondías mis atenciones? Podría asesinarlo ahora mismo de una forma brutal y sanguinaria en frente de ti, y luego dejaría que mis hombres se encargaran de tu cuerpo e hicieran con él lo que se les venga en gana. Y créeme cuando te digo que ellos no son tan gentiles como lo soy yo. Es cierto que eres de mi propiedad; ya te marqué, después de todo. Pero no le veo el inconveniente en ser generoso. Y no me molestaría en compartir tu cuerpo a mis más leales hombres. Es tu decisión. Abrir tu boca, o ver morir a tu amado. Dos opciones, y ninguna otra alternativa.

—P...por favor, ya es suficiente..., ¿qué ganas con esto? ¿qué encuentras divertido en esto? —Samantha murmuró, sus lágrimas combinándose con su sudor. Aaron pareció considerar las preguntas, seguido de encogerse de hombros y sonreír.

—Gano respeto, y gano ser temido. Gano placer, y gano un nuevo juguete de diversión. Todos nos divertimos de diferentes maneras, Samantha; no todos encuentran gracioso el mismo chiste. Mi mente retorcida me obliga a divertirme, y créeme, gracias a ustedes dos estoy pasando un muy buen rato —dejó que una carcajada seca escapara de su boca—. Ahora, dime qué decidirás. Abrir tu boca, o verlo morir. Es tu elección.

Pero bien sabía Sam que en realidad no había elección ya que todo había sido decidido desde un inicio. No toleraría la idea de ver a Damon morir, y mucho menos si ella tuvo la opción de evitarlo, y sin atreverse a voltearlo a ver, Sam cerró sus ojos y con cierta resistencia abrió su boca. Después, una repulsión inimaginable asaltó su boca cuando sobre su lengua fue puesto el espeso líquido. Arrugó su nariz, tratando de ignorar el sabor amargo del residuo blanquecino, casi atragantándose en el intento.

—Bien, ahora traga. Trágatelo —y Sam obligó a su boca a cerrarse mientras una mueca se formaba en su rostro, el líquido pegajoso viajando dentro de ella. Quiso vomitar, pero cerró sus ojos con más fuerza al momento en que forzó a su garganta a transportar el líquido lechoso a su estómago, dejándole un mal sabor en su boca como si siguiera ahí. Abrió su boca como si quisiera vomitar, pero nada salió de la misma, y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal ante la sensación—. Buena chica. Quieres más, ¿verdad?

—No —ella dijo de forma sorpresiva, comenzando a llorar por enésima vez en ese día—. Ya no, por favor —él la miró por largos segundos, estudiándola con ojos entrecerrados, hasta que se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Está bien —se bajó de la cama y se agachó al suelo para tomar su pantalón y su ropa interior. Se vistió con los mismos y luego se puso sus botas. Tomó el cinturón y lo colocó alrededor de su cintura. Después, se puso su playera y peinó su cabello de forma inútil—. Bien, por el momento hemos terminado. Regresaré en un par de horas y espero que estés igual de ansiosa. Muchachos —volteó a ver a los otros dos hombres que estaban en la habitación—, llévense a Damon a su celda. Él ya vio suficiente. No tiene derecho a mirar el resto del espectáculo —con un paso pausado se acercó a Baird mientras los hombres lo desataban. Colocó su mano en su hombro y sonrió—. Tu novia es muy hermosa. Eres muy afortunado.

—Te mataré —Damon susurró, sus ojos entrecerrados mostrando con escalofriante claridad el odio que sentía hacia Aaron—. No hoy ni mañana, pero te mataré —dijo, justo antes de ser tomado de los brazos por los dos hombres y arrastrado hacia la salida. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sam por pequeños segundos, pero la puerta se cerró y todo se tornó oscuro cuando amarraron la tela negra alrededor de su cabeza una vez más, nuevas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, sintiéndose derrotado y desorientado, perdido en un infierno incierto.

* * *

Damon estaba dándole la espalda a la pared, su rostro escondiéndose entre sus rodillas y tratando de eliminar las imágenes que con tanta viveza se reproducían en su cabeza, impidiéndole olvidar el dolor que experimentó al estar amarrado en una silla y presenciar la violación de la mujer que más amaba en su vida. Suprimió un sollozo, su mirada perdida en el suelo, respirando rasposamente. Había dejado de llorar hacía unos minutos, pero su garganta seguía irritada y sus ojos cansados. Se estremeció cuando escuchó la puerta de su celda ser abierta, y quiso tratar de ignorar a la persona que buscaba perturbar su miseria, pero cuando escuchó lo que parecía ser un cuerpo ser aventado hacia el suelo, con cierta resistencia levantó su rostro, pero en cuanto vio el cuerpo de Samantha tirado en el piso, se levantó como pudo, ignorando el mareo que se hizo presente al moverse de forma tan espontánea y tambaleándose en el pequeño tramo desde su rincón hasta Samantha. Se aventó a su lado; la pelinegra estaba bocabajo y vestía una falda negra con flores decorativas y un top negro, su cabello sobre su mejilla izquierda. Damon sintió sus ojos arder y pronto una lágrima se asomó en su ojo derecho. Levantó su rostro tras examinar brevemente a Sam, y miró con odio al hombre que la había traído y que llevaba consigo una expresión vacía y fría. Después, la puerta de la celda volvió a cerrarse, y Damon centró su atención en la pelinegra una vez más.

—¿S...Sam? —preguntó con su voz al borde del llanto. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando no percibió ninguna respuesta de ella, y la tomó de los hombros, sacudiéndola—. ¿Sam? —intentó de nuevo, pero no hubo reacción alguna. Sus ojos se ampliaron y comenzó a negar con su cabeza, sus extremidades de pronto temblando y una depresión abrumadora asaltando su corazón. El sentimiento de asfixia lo invadió, y se arrastró a sí mismo hacia atrás impulsándose con sus piernas y alejándose del cuerpo de Sam con sus ojos abiertos ampliamente hasta que su espalda sintiera el frío de la pared. Miró a Sam desde la distancia, y en la oscuridad de la celda comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas tibias recorrían sus mejillas mientras una mano estaba puesta sobre su frente, y su respiración se tornó errática, sus sollozos resonando en el espacio.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero las lágrimas habían dejado de bajar y las mismas se secaban sobre sus mejillas. Se encontraba en silencio, sin saber qué día era, qué hora o dónde estaba. Miraba a Samantha desde la distancia y tragó fuertemente, parpadeando con lentitud y colocando sus manos sobre el frío asfalto. Hizo una mueca cuando el dolor en sus músculos se hizo presente, pero aún así comenzó a gatear, suprimiendo un quejido o un gemido que representara su molestia. Se acercó temiendo lo peor, se acercó temblando del miedo y respirando erráticamente hasta que por fin quedó arrodillado frente a ella. La examinó de arriba hacia abajo, y pudo notar que su cabello estaba peinado. Acercó sus temblorosos dedos hacia el pelo y comenzó a acariciarlo, perdiéndose en lo negro de los mechones. Mordió su labio inferior y abandonó su tarea sólo para tomar a la pelinegra de los hombros. Inhaló profundamente antes de voltear a Sam para que quedara boca arriba, y quiso suprimir un grito ahogado cuando vio el mal estado en el que su rostro se encontraba. De su labio y de su nariz corría un rastro de sangre que ya estaba seca, y sus ojos estaban rodeados por un círculo morado, verdoso y amarillento. Sus mejillas estaban hundidas y rasgadas, su frente tenía tres cortes que iban de un lado a otro, sus labios estaban partidos y secos, su boca hinchada y la suciedad del suelo se adentraba en las heridas que seguían abiertas, asegurando una pronta infección.

Sus ojos azules viajaron desde el rostro de Sam hasta su pecho, y la blusa dejaba mostrar el marcado que Aaron le había hecho. Se estremeció al recordar los gritos de dolor que Samantha produjo una vez el metal hirviendo hizo contacto con su piel. Después, asqueado, retiró su mirada de la marca y centró su atención en sus brazos, los cuales poseían moretones de gran tamaño, y cortes hechos con lo que probablemente era un cuchillo se ubicaban mayormente en sus antebrazos. Sus piernas estaban casi igual, pero ahí pudo ver múltiples quemaduras de lo que parecía ser colillas de cigarrillo. Estaba tan concentrado en su estudio que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que las lágrimas habían vuelto a recorrer sus mejillas. Cansado de estar arrodillado, Baird se sentó por completo, colocando sus piernas contra su pecho y abrazándolas como si de esa forma lograra protegerse de todo lo que sabía le iba a pasar.

Pasaron minutos, o tal vez horas. Su rostro estaba escondido entre sus piernas, pero lo levantó de inmediato ignorando el mareo causado por la espontánea reacción cuando escuchó un quejido de dolor resonar en las cuatro paredes. Ansioso, se acercó a Sam y la miró con interés. Estaba abriendo sus ojos, batallando para hacer clara la imagen que se mostraba ante ella. Una mueca se formó en su rostro y trató de hablar, pero al parecer no fue capaz de encontrar su voz. Miró de un lado a otro, confundida y desorientada, sintiendo pulsaciones de dolor en su cabeza y un sueño que no podía ignorar. Estaba en una batalla entre volverse a sumergir en el olvido o cerciorarse de que estaba a salvo. Varios fragmentos de lo que pasó horas antes comenzaron a formarse en su mente, y se estremeció. Su respiración se tornó errática y quiso levantarse y correr lejos de ese lugar. Colocó sus codos sobre el suelo y se impulsó con ellos.

—Sam... —escuchó que alguien la llamaba, pero sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad que la rodeaba—. Sam, está bien, tómatelo con calma —esa voz sonaba extrañamente familiar, pero un pánico inexplicable la bañó por dentro y se levantó de golpe, corriendo a uno de los rincones del cuarto y deslizándose hasta tocar una vez más el piso, abrazándose a sí misma y preparándose para lo peor. Tenía que escapar. Todo su cuerpo gritaba en agonía, pero lo ignoró lo más que pudo, atenta a los sonidos que resonaban en el cuarto. Podía escuchar la calmada respiración de esa persona, mientras que la de ella era errática y estaba alterada, su corazón latiendo con rapidez y fuerza, el miedo apoderándose cruelmente de ella.

—Sam, no te haré daño, está bien —escuchó pasos dirigirse hacia su rincón, y se estampó aún más contra la pared, temblando—, por favor, Sam.

—Aléjate —ella dijo entre dientes. Su voz sonaba afónica y en cuanto las palabras abandonaron su boca, un dolor se hizo presente en su irritada garganta—. No te me acerques —murmuró. El hombre la ignoró y siguió acercándose a ella. Después, vio su silueta ponerse de cuclillas al frente suyo, y él extendió una mano para tocarla. Su reacción fue salvaje. Comenzó a golpear al aire, sus puños conectando con nada más que con el vacío, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y gritando débilmente.

—¡No me toques!

Baird entonces comprendió que nada volvería a ser igual.

 **No sabía exactamente cómo terminar esto uwu, pero bueno, es un capítulo individual, estaba supuesto a ser parte de mi historia Overload, pero por cuestiones externas ya no creo retomar esa historia, así que me decidí por subirlo. Gracias por leer éste angst!**


End file.
